My Baby
by lolita012
Summary: Harry goes on vacation with the Dursleys. He meets a great girl, what happens when he cheats on Ginny? Will she forgive him? Will Harry be able to put it behind him?Will his mistake come back to haunt him?READ AND REVIEW..I NEED FEEDBACK!
1. Vacation

**Is there really a paradise?**

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

Harry Potter was a 15 year old boy who went trough so much trough out his life.He grew up to fast and never enjoyed being a child like other kids his age.He was currently reading the letters his friends sent him.

_Dear Harry,  
How are the Dursley's treating you mate? I cant wait for you to come, I only have Ginny as company, and she cannot stop talking about you. No offense. We haven't heard anything from Moldy Rot, the Order of the fried chicken thinks he's planning something.  
Can't wait for you to come  
Ron_

Harry chuckled at Ron's nicknames, he then opened Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,  
How are you? I was in Greece with my parents since the beginning of summer, I just came back now.It was such a educational and eye opening trip. I love it there, i'm planning on going to the Burrow soon.Ron can't stop talking about his loneliness.  
Can't wait to see you, heard anything from the Killer?  
Hermione_

Harry smiled at Hermione's letter.  
"Ron and Hermione should seriously date" he tought. Last but not least, Harry opened Ginny's letter.

_Dear Harry,  
I want you to be here with me, I have so much to tell you. Ron is so annoying, your the only one who keeps me sane, and with Hermione who's coming soon, i'll be all alone.  
Love You  
Ginny_

Harry smiled, he loved the little flourish Ginny added to her name. He smelled the parchment, it smelled like roses, Ginny's perfume. They have been going out since 5th year, Harry knew she was the girl for him. They were meant to be together.

"BOY!GET DOWN HERE!" uncle Vernon shouted, Harry sighed and quickly went to see what uncle Vernon wanted. He found Uncle Vernon sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
"Yea Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, uncle Vernon looked at him.

"Sit" he said, Harry obeyed.

"We are going on a trip boy, and your coming" Uncle Vernon said, Harry was speechless.

"What?But why?" he asked, Uncle Vernon turned red in the face.  
"Because your Aunt did not want to leave you in our home alone.She's afraid something will happen to the house.Be a grateful boy and shut up." he said. Harry nodded and quickly walked out the living room confused.

"Boy, get back here" Uncle Vernon said before he could walk up the stairs. Uncle Vernon handed him 200dollars.  
"I have important business in Hawaii, I don't want you to disgrace me" he said, his face purple. You could tell it was hard for him to give Harry money. Harry accepted the money and left before uncle Vernon changed his mind.

Harry went in his room and quickly wrote letters to Ron, Ginny and Hermione, explaining his current situation. Then Harry, pocketed the money and left the house. He went to the mall and purchased new swim shorts, pants, tops and shoes. When he got home, he was happy, he quickly hid his stuff in his closet, from Dudley and the rest of the family.A knock was heard on Harry's door.He opened it and saw Aunt Petunia standing there, she was holding a suitcase. She forcefully slammed it into his chest.

"Pack your stuff boy" she said before storming off. Harry rubbed his sore chest and closed the door.

Harry did as he was told, he packed his stuff anxiously waiting for the well deserved vacation, away from everything.

"Can't wait" Harry tought, not knowing this vacation will change his whole life.  
END OF CHAPTER


	2. Dreams

_Harry did as he was told, he packed his stuff anxiously waiting for the well deserved vacation, away from everything._

_"Can't wait" Harry thought, not knowing this vacation will change his whole life. _

**Dreams**

2 days later, Harry was one the plane for Hawaii. He looked out the window, at the ocean.  
"Hi, you must be my neighbor for the rest of the trip" a girl said, Harry turned and saw a girl sitting next to held out her hand.  
"I'm Meredith" she said, Harry shook her hand and couldn't deny that she wasn't pretty, but he had his own beautiful girl, Ginny.  
"Harry Potter" he said, shaking her hand.

The rest of the plane ride was silent, Meredith was to busy flirting with the guy in front of her, Harry shook his head and kept looking out the window. It was his first time on an airplane and Harry liked it. It was kinda like flying except you didn't feel the amazing sensation of being on a broom. Harry looked at the wing. He wanted to stand there and feel the wind.

"I would look pretty crazy" he thought before chuckling quietly.  
An hour later, Harry was bored, he needed something to do. The Dursleys made sure he would sit as far away possible, so he didn't have Dudley to bother. Harry sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_Harry was walking on a beach, the sun was setting. It was beautiful, Harry took off his shoes and felt the warm sand between his toes, Harry kept walking, then suddenly at the distance, Harry noticed a figure.  
Harry realized it was a girl by her body.  
"Hey!" he called out, the girl didn't hear him.  
Harry frowned. He saw the girl take off her shorts and tank top before walking for the water. Harry looked at the water and saw something that looked similar to a shark. His eyes widened and he started running for the girl who was nearing the water._

_"Hey!Don't got in there!" he shouted as he ran as fast as he could. The girl was now knee deep into the water and the shark was heading towards her. Harry kept shouting,finally the girl turned to him.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Harry woke up suddenly and realized he was on the plane, he wiped the sweat off his forehead, he looked around the plane. Everyone was minding their own business. Harry sighed in relief and frowned.

"Who was the girl?" he asked himself. He knew that it wasn't someone he knew, and he didn't even have a good look at her face, he woke up before he could really see who she took a deep breath and leaned into his seat.

**-Meanwhile-**  
Camila Montago was sitting in her room reading a magazine, it was a hot and boring day in Hawaii. Normally others would wonder how could you be so bored in such an amazing place, but those people were tourists, Cassandra has lived in Hawaii all her life with her mother Karen Mire. Her father died when she was a baby, from a car accident.  
Camila had long dark brown hair, her eyes were blue and some people found them fascinating because her eyes seemed to look right in your soul, at least that's what people said. Camila was adopted, her mom died when she was10 years old and she's been staying with her mom's best friend ever since. Her adoptif mother, decided to change Camila's last name because she thought it would make it easier for Camila to accept the adoption . Camila was looking at the picture of Megan Fox, people often compared her to her, because of the similar blue eyes. Camila hated it, she wanted to be her own person. Camila pulled her pillow and took out her wand, yes her wand. Camila was a witch, her real mom was the one who taught her almost everything she knew. Her adoptif mom was a muggle and it was hard for her to accept hated seeing anything that related to magic,, it scared knowing that magic killed her best friend. Camila had to hide her wand, she was home schooled her entire life. Her tutor was a close family friend.  
Camila sighed and pushed the magazine away, she rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

_Camilla was watching a beautiful sunset, she was wearing a pair of dark blue short shorts and a white tank top,her bathing suit was underneath her wiggled her toes underneath the sand and loved Hawaii, it was a beautiful place to live , an idea struck her, Camila stood up and stripped down to her bikini. She approached the water slowly. She squealed when she realized how cold it was. Camila laughed and walked in the water, when then water was knee deep, she heard someone shout. She turned to her left and saw some guy running towards her. She didn't know who it was.  
"Hey!Don't go in there!" the guy was shouting, Camila frowned and looked towards the sunset and saw the silhouette of a shark.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"she shouted._

Camila suddenly was back in her room. She frowned.  
"What was that dream?" she asked herself. Suddenly, her mom came in.  
"Camila, are you alright? I heard screaming" she said, Camila nodded.  
"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare" her mom nodded and looked around her eyes resting on Camila's wand. Camila quickly hid it under her pillow. Her mom looked at her before walking out her room. Camila sighed and rubbed her face.

"I need a good swim" she thought before putting her bathing suit in a small bag along with a beach towel and walking out her room, closing the door behind her.  
END OF CHAPTER


	3. Camila Montago

_"I need a good swim" she thought before putting her bathing suit in a small bag along with a beach towel and walking out her room, closing the door behind her._

**Camila Montago**

Camila sighed as she felt the sun hitting her skin. She closed her eyes and let herself sunbath for a sec. Finally, she got too hot and decided to cool off in the water. She stood up and stripped down to her red bikini, she ran into the water, letting the waves hit her. The beach was packed with tourists. Camila found them annoying, always taking up her space and littering everywhere. She swam for a while, before getting tired. She walked out the water and went to her spot on the beach, she sighed as she lay down on her back.

"I better get home" she thought, she hadn't been out for long, but she just didn't feel like being out in the sun. As she opened her front door, Camila gasped as she watched her adoptive mom make out with some guy on the couch. Her mother quickly broke away and turned to her.

"Camila! is Steve" she said. Camila just stared at her. Steve stood up, his face red.

"Hi Camla..the names Steve" he said, Camila didn't respond, this guy was obviously a tourist. He didn't even know how to pronounce her name. He had an accent that a farm owner or a Texan would have.

"Camila be nice and greet Steve" her mother urged. Camila frowned.

"What for? It's not like I'll ever see him again" she said before storming to her room. Steve turned to Camila's mom.

"What was that about Ann?" he asked, Ann smiled.

"Her and her temper tantrums" she said. Steve smiled and picked up his hat.

"Well, I better be goin'. Se ya Ann" he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Once Steve gone, Ann stormed to Camila's room, she opened the door forcefully.

"What was that about Camila?"she asked, Camila closed the book she was reading.

"I hate the fact that you always hook up with tourists" Camila said. Ann sighed.

"How is that wrong? I'm having a little fun, I'm not getting any younger" Ann said, Camila stood up.

"That's exactly the point! First of all, you are nearly fifty and second of all they are tourists; they are going to leave anyways. There's no point in having a relationship, when you know it's not going to last mom" Camila said. Ann ran a hand trough her hair.

"What is wrong with you Camila?" she asked, Camila sighed.

"I don't want to see you get hurt" Camila said. Ann hugged her daughter and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine" she said, Camila smiled.

"I'm just looking out for you" she said, Ann nodded and broke away.

"I know, but you are the daughter. I'm supposed to be looking after you" Ann said walking towards the door. She turned one last time to look at Camila before walking out the room. Camila sighed.

Meanwhile, Harry was lying down in his hotel room. His relatives made sure his hotel room was far away from theirs so he wouldn't bother them. Harry went to beach once they arrived, and he managed to tan easily. Dudley got slightly jealous seeing his newly tan skin.

"Mom! It's not fair, Harry got to tan and I spent so much time in the sun" he whined to Aunt Petunia who glared at Harry.

"He used his freaky powers Dudders" she said before leaving with Dudley for the beach. Harry smirked.

"Poor Dudders" he mimicked Aunt Petunia. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, he was bored. He wanted something to do. He thought coming to this vacation was going to be fun.

"I should have stayed at number 4" Harry thought, he walked out his hotel room and looked around. A family of 6 was coming his way; Harry moved out the way and walked towards the elevator. He got in and pressed the Lobby, he rolled his eyes at the elevator music. Once he got to the lobby, he looked around, he didn't know what he was looking for. He saw the bar and smirked.

"Maybe this vacation is the perfect opportunity to do things I would've never done before" he tought. He walked in the bar and sat on a stool. Harry was nervous, he didn't want to get caught for being underage.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked.

" Martini" Harry said, it was he only drink he knew. The bartender nodded and Harry sighed in relief.

"They never ask for ID" A girl said next to him. She had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

"Camila Montago" she said extending her hand. Harry shook it and smiled.

"Harry Potter" he said. Camila smiled, she never thought she would meet such a cute guy here. She came to the bar to get away from everything and have a drink. She wasn't a big drinker; her limit was two drinks because she could never hold her liquor.

"Are you on vacation?" Harry asked. Camila shook her head.

"Then what is she doing here?" Harry thought. As if reading his mind, Camila smiled.

"I'm here because I got bored. My mom is a menopausal woman who keeps hooking up with tourists" she said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I know you didn't want to hear my life story" she added. Harry smiled.

"It's okay, what about your father?" he asked, Camila shrugged.

"I never knew my father and my mom died when I was 10. I live with my adoptive mother" she said. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry" he said, Camila smiled.

"Don't be" she said before standing up.

"I better go its getting late" she said. Harry nodded.

"Bye" he said, Camila smiled and walked away. Harry turned back to the bar.

"You are one lucky guy" the bartender said. Harry shrugged.

"She's just a girl" he said, the bartender shook her head.

"You don't know the number of guys who approach that girl every time she comes to the bar. You are the only one she ever really talked to" he said. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You hooking up with her?" the bartender asked. Harry shook his head.

"Got a girlfriend?" the bartender asked.

"No.I mean yes" Harry said mentally hitting himself.

"How could I forget about Ginny?" he thought. The bartender winked at him before walking away.


	4. Bonding

"_Got a girlfriend?" the bartender asked._

"_No..I mean yes" Harry said mentally hitting himself._

"_How could I forget about Ginny?" he thought. The bartender winked at him before walking away._

* * *

**Bonding**

Harry groaned as the alarm next to his bed rang loudly. Harry wanted to throw it across the room, but he knew he would have to pay for the damages. He woke up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Hew stood up and looked around.

"What am I doing today?" he asked himself. He knew he was supposed to hang out at the beach and do other fun things people did when they were on vacation. Harry grabbed his towel and headed for the shower. He sighed as hot water hit his back, he ran a hand trough his hair. When he go out, he got dressed in a black t-shirt and white shorts, he put on his sneakers and walked out his hotel room. He took the elevator to the lobby and smiled slightly when he saw a familiar face. It was Camila, the girl from yesterday. She was heading towards him.

"Hey" she greeted him, Harry smiled and waved slightly. Camila put her hands in her shorts. Harry noticed that she was only wearing shorts and white and blue bikini top.

"I was wondering if you had any plans" Camila said, Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Wanna hang out?" Harry asked, Camila nodded before a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Where are you from?" Camila asked as they were heading towards _Cabana Banana _the nearest and hottest place to eat for teenagers.

"I'm from England" he said.

"I knew I recognized the accent" she said. Harry smiled.

"Ever been here?" Camila asked as Harry opened the door for her, Harry shook his head.

"It's the greatest spot to eat" she said, a wind of cool air hit them both as they entered the restaurant. Camila sighed in relief.

"Its so hot outside" she said, Harry nodded.

"How long have you been here for?" Camila asked as they sat down.

"I got here like yesterday" Harry said.

"You're already so tan" she said, Harry looked at his arms and smiled

"I fell asleep in the sun yesterday" he said, Camila smiled.

A waitress came to their table.

"May I take your order?" she asked. Harry looked at his menu.

"I'll have pancakes with orange juice on the side" he said, Camila smiled.

"I'll take the same" he said, Harry stared at her , ignoring the waitress who walked away.

"You want to go to the beach later?" he asked, Camila smiled and nodded.

"So, how is it in London?" she asked, Harry smiled.

"Its fun, when I'm away a school. During the summer its boring" she said, Camila frowned.

"How come? " she asked. Harry shrugged.

"My Aunt and Uncle aren't exactly the most loving people around" he said, Camila nodded.

"So, have you ever spoken to your dad?" Harry asked. Camila shook her head.

"I haven't spoken to him since I was 5. It's just the fact that he didn't want me that makes me not want to speak to him and he never tried to reach out to me ." she said. Harry looked sadly at her.

"Maybe he knew he couldn't be the dad you needed?" he said, Camila sighed.

"Yea but a child needs parents in his life." she said, Harry nodded.

"Yea I know what you mean. I never knew my parents and I miss them like crazy. Sometimes I find myself thinking what if they didn't die" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said. Harry smiled.

"Its okay." he said. The waitress came back with their food, and they ate in silence.

"You ready to go?" Camila asked, once they were done eating. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Lets go to the beach" he said.

When they got to the beach, Camila took off her shorts and ran for the water, Harry smiled as he watched her turned around.

"Come on!" she shouted as she was engulfed by waves. Harry smiled and ran in the water. Camila splashed him. Harry laughed and grabbed her waist, throwing her up. Camila shrieked as she felt herself leave the water.

"Harry put me down" she shouted, Harry smiled.

"Okay" he said before throwing her in the water. Camila broke trough the surface and splashed Harry.

"I didn't say throw me" she said. Harry smiled and ran a hand trough his hair.

"You wanna go back to the hotel room?" he asked, Camila blushed.

"W-what?" she asked, Harry blushed when he realized how suggestive it sounded.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I meant to change" he quickly said. Camila smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe he just said that" she thought, she blushed when she heard the words in her head once more.

"Camila" she head Harry call her, she looked up and saw he was already out the water. She smiled and quickly followed him.

"Maybe this vacation won't be as bad" Harry thought as he saw Camila run towards him.


	5. Torn Between The Two

"_You wanna go back to the hotel room?" he asked, Camila blushed._

"_W-what?" she asked, Harry blushed when he realized how suggestive it sounded._

"_No, I don't mean it like that. I meant to change" he quickly said. Camila smiled and nodded._

"_I can't believe he just said that" she thought, she blushed when she heard the words in her head once more._

Cam_ila" she head Harry call her, she looked up and saw he was already out the water. She smiled and quickly followed him._

"_Maybe this vacation won't be as bad" Harry thought as he saw Camila run towards him._

* * *

**Torn Between The Two**

Harry opened his hotel room and let Camila go in before he closed the door. Camila looked around.

"Its so homey in here" she said, Harry smiled.

"Homey?" he asked, Camila threw him a pillow.

"Don't laugh at me" he walked over to his suitcase.

"Where are we going after?" Harry asked as he took out a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Um, how about my house? We can watch a movie" she said, Harry nodded.

"Turn around" he said, Camila smirked.

"Why would I?" she asked, Harry smiled.

"I didn't know you wanted to see me naked" he said, Camila blushed and turned around. Harry quickly changed his shorts.

"You can turn around" he said, Camila turned around and looked at Harry's bare chest. Quidditch help Harry become lean and slightly muscular.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked. Camila blushed. Harry couldn't help but blush also, he was never this confident before with any girl, not even Ginny. Harry's smile faded when he thought of Ginny, he felt like he was cheating on her. Harry quickly put on his shirt.

"You ready to go?" he asked, Camilla nodded, frowning slightly at the change of attitude.

As they were walking to Camila's house, Camila felt weird walking around with her shorts clinging so tight to her body. Harry noticed.

"You alright?" he asked, Camila looked at all the looks she was getting.

"I feel weird with my shorts being all wet." she said, Harry followed her eyes and saw a guy giving her suggestive winks. Harry frowned and took off his shirt.

"Here put this on" he said, Camila thanked him and put on his shirt. It barely covered her ass but still covered enough.

"This is my house" Camile said, it was a fairly big house, it was really open.

"Aren't you afraid of robbers? Your house is so open" Harry said.

"We close all the doors and windows at night, and we have a security system. There aren't many robberies here since it's full of tourists." she said, Harry nodded and followed her inside. Camila closed the door after Harry and led him to her room.

"Where's your mom?" Harry asked.

"Probably seducing tourists" she answered, Harry stared incredulously at her, Camila laughed when she saw his look.

"She has a thing for tourist" she said. Camila closed the door to her room and motioned for Harry to sit on the couch in front of her bed. Harry felt weird being in a bedroom with Camila, he kept thinking of Ginny and her reaction to all this.

"So, what movie?" Camila asked. Harry shrugged.

"Anything" he said, Camila nodded and put on the exorcism of Emily Rose.

"A scary movies fine? I actually never watched this movie, I was too scared to do it alone" she confessed, Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" he said. Camila laughed and sat down next to him on the couch. During their whole movie she was clinging to him. Harry smiled; he didn't find the movie as scary as she did, since he practically lived in a horror movie himself. Once the movie ended, Camila's eyes were wide.

"I'm never watching a scary movie again" she said, Harry laughed and got up.

"It wasn't that bad" he said as he walked around the room looking around.

"Are you kidding me? I felt like the girl was gonna kill me" she said, Harry laughed and jumped on her bed. Her pillow was underneath him so Harry moved it away. He froze in action when he saw a familiar stick.

"She's a witch" he whispered.

"What?" Camila said as she walked over to the bed, she froze when she saw Harry looking at her wand. She quickly regained her composure.

"It's just a stick Harry, why are you staring at it like that?" she asked, Harry looked at her.

"A stick" he said, Camila nodded and quickly took it from him.

"What did you think it was" she said putting it on her dresser. Harry stood up.

"A wand" he said, Camila quickly turned around.

"You're a wizard?" she asked, Harry frowned.

"You don't know me?" he asked, Camila shook her head.

"Am I suppose to?" she asked. Harry realized she really had no clue who he was.

"I don't want it to sound like I'm bragging but, Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort" he said, Camila's eyes widened.

"It's you, I didn't know. I heard your name before but I never saw you." she said, Harry nodded slowly still apprehensive. Camila noticed.

"I hope you don't think that I knew all along and I'm a fan or something. Not that I'm not.I-I think what you did is great-"she stopped, he face red, Harry smiled.

"Its okay Camila.I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to kill me." he said, Camila's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry , you'll get grey hair" Harry joked, Camila smiled.

"Sorry" she said. Harry smiled.

"I better go" he said, Camila nodded.

"I'll see you later" she said. Harry was about to leave but he quickly turned around and gave her a hug. Camila smiled.

"See you tomorrow" Harry said before walking out. He ran a hand trough his hair, he felt confused. He like Ginny but Camila was so carefree and worry free. Ginny was outgoing just like Camila but she worried to much about him, he had enough people worrying about him, sometimes he just wanted to forget about the war and everything. That's exactly what Camila did for him. She made him forget about being the Boy-Who-Lived, about having to either die or be killed. She made him just want to have fun, like any boy his age should.

"I cant be doing this. I can't be comparing Ginny to Camila" he thought.

"Why?" a voice in his head asked.

"Because, Ginny is the one for me, not Camila.I love Ginny" Harry thought.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself" the voice said. Harry sighed.

"I know Ginny's the one, end of discussion" Harry thought.

"If you say so" the voice said before disappearing.

"She is" Harry said out loud, earning a few looks. He sighed and took the elevator to his room.


	6. Messing Up

_"I know Ginny's the one, end of discussion" Harry thought._

_"If you say so" the voice said before disappearing._

_"She is" Harry said out loud, earning a few looks. He sighed and took the elevator to his room._

* * *

Harry couldn't stay in his hotel room, so he walked right back out. He needed to clear his mind. Harry decided to head towards the beach. The sun was setting, it was beautiful. Harry looked at it and it made him feel slightly better. Harry took of his shoes, he liked the way the sand felt on his bare feet. Harry ran a hand trough his hair.

"Uggh, I'm so confused" He thought. Harry sighed and looked ahead. He saw a girl near the water, she was taking off her pants and t-shirt to reveal a bathingsuit. Harry squinted his eyes, trying to see the girl more clearly. He started walking towards her, the girl got in the water and was splashing around diving under water. Harry walked closer, he was still at a distance where he couldn't see who she was. Harry envied her, she looked so free. Harry wished his life wasn't so messed up, all he wanted was to be a normal teenage boy. Harry kept staring at the girl as he got closer, something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Harry looked to the girl's right and saw something that ressembled a shark. Harry started panicking, he gasped and started running for the girl.

"Hey!! Get out the water!" Harry screamed, the girl kept splashing around. She stopped and looked around, but then kept splashing. Harry started running faster.

"GET OUT THE WATER! SHARK!!" He screamed ever louder, the girl finally looked his way and saw him running and waving his hands like a mad man. She looked where he was pointing and gasped. She saw the shark and started swimming for land. Harry took of his shirt and ran faster. He finally reached the water and ran in. The girl wasn't far from his, she was desperatly trying to swim for shore. Harry met her halfway and helped her to shore. He was breathing heavily, the girl was on the sand, she was coughing slightly. Harry looked at her and reconised the dark brown hair.

"Camila?" he said. The girl looked up, her blues eyes looking into Harry's. Camila was still breathing heavily.

"Harry." she said, her voice breaking slightly. Harry got on his knees, and rubbed her back gently. Camily felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Thank you" she said. Harry nodded.

"Come on, get up" he said, helping her up. Camila could barely see, the tears were blinding her. Harry looked at her, he was worried.

"Don't worry Camila, you're fine now" he said soothingly, Camila threw her arms around him and sobbed. Harry was shocked for a second, but he pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around her.

"I-i was so scared' Camila said after she calmed down. Harry kissed the top of her head.

"You're fine now" he said, Camila broke away and looked at him. Harry felt his heart break. He couldn't stand seeing her tear stained face.

"Come on, I'll bring you home" He said, it had gotten dark outside and Harry didn't want her walking home alone. Camila nodded and grabbed her clothed. She put them on quickly, Harry found his shirt and put it on. Camila came next to Harry and grabbed his hand. Harry squeezed it slightly.

"My mom isn't home, can I come to your hotel room? I don't want to stay home alone" she said. Harry nodded not thinking twice. Camila smiled slightly and followed Harry to his hotel.

When they arrived to his room, Harry went to his drawers. Camila needed something to sleep in. As Harry was looking for a spare t-shirt, Camila sat on his bed. She was still shaken turned to her and went to sit next to her.

"It's alright Camila, you're safe." He said, putting his arm around her. Camila leaned into him.

"Thanks to you, who knows what could have happened if you weren't there" she said, Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to think about that, and neither should you. The only thing that matters is that I got you out of there" Camila shook her head.

"Harry, I could have died. What if you weren't there, I would have-" Camila started saying but was cut off by Harry's lips on deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry broke away suddenly and started apologising.

"Camila, I am so sorry, I dont know wh-" Harry was saying but Camila didn't let him finish. She crashed her lips down on his. Harry knew they shouldn't be doing this but he didn't want to break away.

The next morning, Harry woke up. He felt refreshed and happy. He looked beside him and saw Camila's naked body next to him, Harry smiled looking at her beautiful face. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I'm leaving in a few days" Harry said, For some odd reason, he didn't want to go back to England, back to his friends. Harry's eyes widened suddenly.

"Ginny" he thought, he looked at Camila's sleeping form and repressed a groan. Harry realised what a big mistake he just made.

"I can't believe I cheated on my girlfriend' Harry thought, he knew Ginny would never forgive him. Camila started shifting and opened her eyes. She turned and looked at Harry.

"Hey" she said before cuddling up to him, Harry felt guilty.

"I should tell her about Ginny" he thought.

"Camila, there's something you should know" he said before he could stop himself, Camila looked up at him smiling, her smile slightly faded when she saw the serious look on Harry's face.

"What is it babe?" she asked rubbing his chest. Harry sighed and ran a hand trough his hair.

"I messed up really bad Mila" he said, Harry grabbed his boxers and put them on. Camila wrapped the sheets tighter around her, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She had an umcomfortable feeling that Harry was regretting sleeping with her.

"Harry, tell me" she said, Harry got off the bed and started walking back and forth running his hand madly trough his stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"I have a girlfriend" he said, Camila frowned.

"A girlfriend?" she asked, Harry noded.

"She's in England" Harry said, Camila looked down at the sheets.

"Turn around" she said, Harry nodded and turned around. Camila quickly stood up and put her clothes back on.

"If you have a girlfriend, why did you sleep with me?" She asked Harry, Harry turned around.

"Camila, the past days we spent together we're probably some of the most fun days of my life. The thing is, I started to have feelings for you and I got really confused. I know I have a girlfriend but I started falling for you. Last night I wasn't thinking about anything but you and me. I wasn't thinking about Ginny at all. "He told her, Camila shook her head.

"Her name is Ginny?" she asked, Harry nodded.

" It was wrong what I did I know and i'm not trying to make excuses. I like you Camila, you're a great girl. I like Ginny too and right now i'm just trying to figure out some things." he said, Harry walked closer to her but Camila moved back.

"Well, I made the choice for you, go back to you're girlfriend Harry" she said before walking out his hotel room. Harry ran a hand trough his hair and groaned in frustration.

"You messed up bad Harry" He thought.


	7. I'm Sorry

_"Well, I made the choice for you, go back to you're girlfriend Harry" she said before walking out his hotel room. Harry ran a hand trough his hair and groaned in frustration._

_"You messed up bad Harry" He thought._

_

* * *

_Camila ran home, she could not believe what had just happened.

" He has a girlfriend," she thought to herself, she felt betrayed. She was starting to have feelings for Harry and last night was one of the best nights of her life. Once she got home, she walked in slowly and heard her mom humming a song in the kitchen. Camila ran to her room and closed the door, she lied down face in her pillow and sobbed. She did not hear her mom open the door and walk in.

"Camila, what's wrong?" her mom asked as she walked over and rubbed her back gently. Camila looked at her, she was so upset she couldn't speak.

" Did something happen?" Her mom asked, trying to figure out why her daughter was crying. Camila nodded.

"A boy?" Camila nodded. her mom sighed.

"Oh honey," she said. Camila shook her head.

"I cannot believe I actually fell for him mom, I always tell you never to go for tourists but that's exactly what I did!" Camila said angrily. Her mom raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"A tourist? Where is he from?" She asked. Camila wiped her tears.

"From England, but does it really matter!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry honey, forget him. There are plenty of other guys, you'll be fine." Her mom said, her words did not make Camila feel any better. In the short period of time that she met Harry, she developed feelings for him so quickly. No guy ever had that effect on her before. Camila's mom finally left the room and feeling slightly better, Camila stood up, took a nice warm shower and changed into a short sky blue sun dress. She put on her flip flops and walked out. She wanted to just walk and clear her mind. She walked to the beach and took off her flip flops, she wanted to feel the warm sand between her toes. As she was walking, she looked around and saw all the different couples. Old, young, with kids and without them. Camila wanted someone so bad, she wanted to be held, cared for and she wanted someone to tell her he loved her. Camila had only been in one serious relationship so far, it was with a boy on the island. His name was Louis, Camila was deeply in love with him, he meant everything to her and she was so deeply in love with him. She thought the feeling was mutual but she was wrong. Maybe they were but things changed.

They dated for about a year and a half before Louis started cheating on her with her best friend Carol. They would sneak behind her back and meet up. Camila found out by accident, Louis left his phone at her house and it vibrated indicating a text message. Camila was not going to read it, until she saw that it was from Carol. Camila felt so betrayed by two of the people that she loved most. Louis was her first everything, her first kiss, her first true love and her first time. Ever since, all relationships she had weren't the same, it was like she was trying to find a flaw in every boy she dated after Louis. Harry was the first one she actually opened up too and wanted to see where things were gonna go. She wanted him so bad, and she could not believe she let her guards down. Stuck in her own thoughts, Camila didn't hear someone walking behind her, when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she quickly turned around. Light blue eyes met emerald green eyes, it was Harry.

"What do you want?' Camila asked angrily, Harry ran a hand trough his hair.

"I went over to your house, your mother said I could find you here," he said, Camile crossed her arms.

"That doesn't answer my question," she said. Harry sighed.

"I am so sorry Mila, I knew I should have told you about Ginny. It's just that I was enjoying myself so much with you and honestly Ginny didn't even cross my mind at least once. I never lied about my feelings or pretended. Everything was real, it was never a lie." Harry said, Camila shook her head.

"But you have a girlfriend!" She said exasperated.

"I know and I am sorry that everything turned out the way it did. I'm leaving in a couple of days and I was hoping that we could still be friends because I do enjoy being around you and having you around." He said weakly, he knew he didn't even have the right to ask her anything but he had to try. Camila shook her head.

"I don't know if we can ever be friends again Harry, I'm sorry." she said. Before Harry could say anything, Camila turned and walked away and probably out of his life.

"Camila! Please!" Harry shouted after her, but Camila kept walking. Harry ran a hand trough his hair in frustration.

"You messed up Potter," he muttered to himself. As he walked back to his hotel room, Harry was thinking about Ginny. He wanted to do right by her, he knew he had to tell her everything. He knew it would break her heart and probably ruin his relationship with Ron, but he had no choice. It was something he had to do and that he would do when he got to the Burrow before school started. The rest of Harry's trip was spent inside his hotel room. He didn't want to go out and see anyone. The Dursley's did not care, they did not even once come and check up on him. Harry couldn't help but wonder what Camila was doing or if she was even thinking about him.

At that particular moment, Camila was surfing. She constantly kept herself occupied so she wouldn't have to think about Harry. She knew he was laving soon, but she couldn't bring herself to go and see him. It was still too painful for her. Her heart was telling her to go but her mind was telling her to forget him.

"He hurt you, why would you want to go back and risk getting hurt again?" she thought to herself.


	8. Forget Me

_"He hurt you, why would you want to go back and risk getting hurt again?" she thought to herself._

_

* * *

_

Forget Me

Harry sighed as he looked at his half empty suitcase, he was in the middle of packing. The trip was over and soon enough he would have to go back to his life in England. Harry never felt so free and alive as he was during his trip, during the time he spent with Camila. He hasn't seen her since she walked away from him. Part of him hoped that she would at least come and say goodbye, but he knew that would never happen. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with him.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Harry snapped out of his daydream by loud knocking at his hotel room. Harry quickly went to open the door. His whale of a cousin Dudley was at his door.

"What do you want?" he asked Dudley rudely as he went back to packing. Dudley entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"Mom and dad said to hurry up. We're leaving in an hour with our without you." Dudley answered, a satisfied grin on his face. Harry just nodded. Dudley stood still for a couple of seconds, Harry wondered why he was still in his room. He put down the shirt he was currently folding and turned around to face Dudley.

"Can I help you?" he asked frowning. Dudley sat down on his bed. The weight of his backside made the mattress sink. Harry winced.

"So..Where's that girl?" Dudley asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

"None of your business." Harry answered, Dudley smirked.

"I still don't understand how you actually got a girl like her. Where is she? Is she not coming to say goodbye?" he asked, Harry turned back to his packing and didn't answer, he was getting sick of Dudley and his annoying remarks. Dudley stood up and Harry heard the bed creak.

"Oh I get it, she found out you were a freak eh? Ha! I knew it was a matter of time before she came back to her senses. How can a girl like her ever like you Potter. You're nothing but a good for nothing freak. It was probably a pity thing." He added, Harry clenched his fist. He didn't know what was stopping him from punching his lights out.

"I mean like come on, I am-" Dudley started before being cut off by Harry.

"GET OUT!"Harry said, his face red. Dudley eyes opened wide, he never saw Harry so angry before and he felt slightly scared. Before Harry could say another word, Dudley ran out his room. Harry sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. He didn't know why he got so mad, it just bothered him so much that Dudley was talking about Camila. Harry sighed.

"Well, it's not like it really matters anymore." He muttered. Before he could get back up, there was another knocking at his door. Thinking it was Dudley again, Harry stood up and angrily opened the door.

"Dud-"he started but stopped as his eyes met familiar light blue eyes. He couldn't believe Camila was in front of his door.

"Hey' she said quietly, Harry opened the door wider and let her in. He gently closed the door behind her.

Camila turned to face Harry.

"Before you say anything, I know you weren't expecting me to be here, I didn't even plan this. It's just that I felt like I needed to say bye to you. Even though we ended on a bad note, I can't hide the fact that our time together was fun and that I'll probably never see you again so I might as well say bye.. I'm sorry things happened the way they did, but at least now we can both go back to our regular lives and pretend this never happened." Camila never spoke so fast in her life. Harry didn't even know what to say. Camila took a deep breath and turned to go.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault." Harry said before she opened the door. Camila stood there, hand frozen on the doorknob and eyes closed. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Me too" she said as she opened the door. Harry was about to turn away when Camila turned back. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, and don't tell Ginny anything..You love her and she loves you. It's better i-if we f-forget about e-e-everything." Camila said choking up, tears ran down her cheeks and she left his room. Harry ran a hand trough his hair. He felt like screaming but also like running after her. Harry went back to packing, they would be leaving soon and if he made the Dursleys miss their flight he would never live it down.

Harry took the elevator down to the lobby where the Dursleys were already waiting. When Uncle Vernon set his eyes on Harry, he made a wierd sounding grunt and the whole family turned and walked out not waiting for Harry. Harry came last and got in the rented car after putting his stuff in the trunk.

"If we miss this plane, I will make you regret it!" Uncle Vernon said angrily, Harry wasn't even paying attention. He was looking out the window at everything he was leaving behind. Luckily they made the plane, his so called family made sure he wasn't sitting anywhere near them. As the plane took flight, Harry felt his heart drop. He wasn't sure if it was because they took off or if it was caused by the reality of the situation. He was leaving something dear to him behind. Harry thought about Ginny, once he got home to Privet Drive, Tonks and Moody would be waiting for him to bring him to the Burrow or HQ, he had no idea. He would soon have to face Ron and Ginny. Harry knew that it might possibly get ugly.


	9. Broken Promises

_He would soon have to face Ron and Ginny. Harry knew that it might possibly get ugly._

* * *

As expected, one they got to number 4 Privet Drive the order members were there to pick up Harry. Harry got on the broom behind Tonks and grabbed on to her waist. He was barely paying attention, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he didn't know how things were going to turn out. He didn't even know if he was going to tell Ginny about everything that happened. As they neared Grimmauld Place, Harry could fee his heart pounding in his chest. His throat felt and dry. Tonks slowly descended to a stop and Harry quickly got off the broom. As he looked up, Sirius's old home appeared in front of him. Tonks quickly ushered him into the house. As soon as he heard the door close behind him ,Harry felt two arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He knew instantly who it was.

" Wow Hermione, I just got here and you're already trying to kill me. " Harry joked, Hermione loosened her grip and Harry hugged her back.

"Hermione, leave some for me." A female voice said behind her, Harry blushed as Hermione moved away and he came face to face with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

" Hey Hun." Ginny said as she lightly kissed him on the lips. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey" he said faintly. Ginny stared at him for a few more seconds confusion written all over her face . Ron's loud voice made Ginny turn towards him and Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief. Harry smiled at his red head friend who was running down the stairs.

"Hey mate!" he said as he gave Harry a brotherly hug and patted him on the back. Harry smiled at his taller friend. It seems he was growing his hair longer, maybe he was going for his older brother's Bill's look.

" Someone grew up this summer." Harry said a big smile on his face. Ron flushed a deep red. Mrs. Weasley opened the kitchen door and her loud voice filled the hallway.

" Stop standing there all of you and come eat. The food is getting cold. Good to have you home Harry!" Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley, she was somewhat of a mother to him and he loved and respected her a great deal. Harry took a seat between Ginny and Fred , facing him was Ron who was sitting next to Hermione. Harry noticed they were holding hands.

"Congrats you two, it's about time" Hermione blushed and looked down on her plate. The kitchen erupted in laughter. Tasting Mrs. Weasley's cooking instantly calmed Harry's nerves. He felt Ginny squeeze his leg and he looked at her. He couldn't help but admire her beauty,she was really growing up to be a beautiful woman.

" How was your vacation Harry? We're your relatives treating you right?" Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

" It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I met great new people, I kind of didn't want to leave." Ginny noticed how Harry's smile kind of faded. She rubbed his thigh and Harry looked at her. The guilt started creeping up again and Harry looked down at his plate.

"Wizards?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. He couldn't help but to think of Camila. He couldn't help but to miss her .

" You got a tan. It suits you." Hermione said approvingly, Ron looked at his girlfriend mouth wide open.

"I can't believe you're checking Harry out." he said, Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

" I was not Ronald! I was just pointing out the obvious, stop acting like a jealous boyfriend." Ron blushed a deep red and muttered something. Harry chuckled and stretched. Mrs. Weasley took it as her cue to send them all upstairs to bed.

Ginny took Harry's hand and led him up to the room she was sharing with Hermione. She sat on the foot of the bed and looked up at him.

" You seriously don't understand how much I've missed you." She said as she ran a hand trough her hair. Harry smiled and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too Gin." he muttered. Ginny leaned against him.

" I'm so glad you're back. Now I can spend all the time in the world with you. I've been thinking about taking our relationship to the next level. Harry's heart dropped when he heard her say that. His mind instantly thought of Camila and her tan arms and legs.

"Next level?" He asked Ginny, even though he knew very well what she was talking about, Harry knew Ginny was a virgin and he wasn't planning on going that far with her just yet.

Ginny blushed.

"You know what I mean. You love me, I love you. I feel ready. It's gonna be a first for both of us and I want to experience something so personal and intimate with you." Harry flinched as he heard her talk. He remembered promising himself to Ginny.

" I remember the promise we made to each other. We said to wait till we were positive we would spend the rest of our lives together." Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment he felt Ginny move away from him. She looked at him, a hurt look on her face.

"You're not sure about us?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

" That's not what I'm saying Gin, I just don't what you to regret it in the future.I love you Gin, I just don't want you to feel like you made a mistake." Harry said trying to soothe her, Ginny shook her head.

" It's not a mistake. I'm positive that this is what I want." Harry brought her back in her arms. He knew he couldn't do couldn't take her innocence after what he did. Harry sigh.

"Look Gin, I don't feel ready. Can we just wait a little bit longer?" Harry asked her, Ginny nodded and smiled slightly.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. It'll be so amazing when we're both truly to give ourselves to each other. No one forgets their first time and I want ours to be amazing." she said as she kissed him softly. Harry was glad he was able to get more time to figure everything out but he couldn't help but feel like the lowest scum. He was staring at his girlfriend into her big brown eyes and was lying to her. Ginny didn't deserve this. Her relationship was a lie.

"I can't keep doing this, I have to find a way to tell her." Harry thought.

Harry stood up and looked at Ginny.

"Ron's probably waiting for me. I should go." he said, Ginny nodded and smiled.

"I love you Potter." she said softly. Harry smiled and blew her kiss.

"I love you too Weasley."

Once out of the room, Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. He walked the room he was sharing with Ron. He walked in just as Hermione was getting up to leave. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

" Goodnight Harry." Harry hugged her tightly and smiled.

"You too Hermione." he said softy. Harry looked at Ron as he heard the door close indication Hermione was gone.

" How's it going with you two?" Harry asked, Ron blushed and smiled.

"She's great Harry, I think I might actually love the girl." A huge smile appeared on Harry's face as he lied down on his bed.

"I'm glad Ron." he said. Ron smiled and got under the covers.

"Ron." Ron turned towards Harry.

"Thanks." A confused look appeared on Ron's face.

" For what?"

"For being a good friend." Harry said softy. Ron smiled and nodded.

"I'll always be a good friend to you Harry." Harry smiled slightly.

"I hope so." he thought as Ron blew out the candles near his bed.


	10. I miss you

_"Thanks." A confused look appeared on Ron's face._

_" For what?"_

_"For being a good friend." Harry said softy. Ron smiled and nodded._

_"I'll always be a good friend to you Harry." Harry smiled slightly._

_"I hope so." he thought as Ron blew out the candles near his bed._

* * *

Th next morning when Harry woke up, Ron was already gone.

"Wierd,"Harry thought, Ron usually slept like a hibernating bear. Harry looked at the watch he left on his bedside table. It was 1 in the afternoon. Harry groaned and sood up. He can't beleive he slept this long, Harry stretched and went to take a shower. When he got downstairs, Ron, Ginnny and Hermione we're all in the living room waiting for lunch.

"Wow Harry, I was wondering if you would ever wake up." Ginny said as she saw him walk in. Harry smiled and ran a hand trough his hair.

"I guess I was really tired." Harry said as he sat down next to her on the couch. Hermione looked at Harry, there was something differen about him but she just couldn't put her hands on it. She was about to voice out her thoughts when a pecking at the window got everyone's attention. Ron stood up and opened the window to let the owl fly in. It went direclty towards Harry and extended his talon. A parchement was tied there with a red ribbon. Harry wondered who the letter could be from. He detached he parchement and opened it. His heart dropped when he saw the name written at the bottom of the parchement. He quickly stood up and walked towards the window so he could read the letter without worrying about someone reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know we didn't end things well and i just wanted to say I'm sorry. I can't put all the blame of what happened on you, I know it's partly my fault also. I didn't write this letter only to tell you that I'm sorry but also that I miss you. I miss you soo much, I know you have a girlfriend and I don't want to be 'that' girl but I can't help it. Maybe we can start out by being friends? I know it's alot to ask for but I don't want you out of my life. I think we still have soo much to know about each other. I'm not expecting a reply but getting one would be great._

_Camila_

Harry felt the blood rush to his head and his heart pound in his chest. The last thing he was expecting was for Camila to actually send him a letter. He was expecting her to just never see or talk to her ever again. This just made things a lot more complicated and got Harry a lot more confused.

"Who is it from Harry?" Hermione's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. His felt his hear beat even faster. He turned to face his friends.

"It's from Dumbledore, he just wanted to tell me that Hedwig was at Hogwarts and just some news about Voldemort. Nothing special." Harry hoped his friend believed his lies, he looked at Hermione who didn't look convinced at all. Luckily Mrs. Weasley came in the living room to tell them that dinner was ready. Harry folded the letter and pt it in his pocket and made his way to the kitchen During dinner he was silent and everyone noticed. Ginny tried to get him to make conversation with her but even that didn't work so she gave up abd decided to give him some space. Ron offered a chess game to which Harry refused. He wanted to write back to Camila, he felt like he owed it to her. After dinnner, Harry made his way upstairs to the library, he needed a place where he could be sure he would be alone. He had the parchement laid out in front of him, quill in hand but he didn't know how to start the letter.

_Camila,_

_I was shocked when I saw that the letter was from you, but I'm really glad you sent me the letter. I would be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about you. This is really hard for me, I love Ginny and I don't know how to handle all of this. I still feel so guilty about what happened but I don't regret what happened between us. I would really like to start out by being friends, I don't want to cross any more lines. I would like to get to know you more, I want to know what you like, what you don't like, your childhood and so much more._

_Harry_

As he signed his name at the end of his letter. Harry coudn't help but smile. He felt good, like a small weight has been lifted off his shoulder. He stood up and went to the room he shared with Ron to find Pig in his cage, Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg and sent him flying out the window. He sigh and flopped down on his bed. He heard the door open and Hermione walked in and sat down on the foot of his bed.

"Everything alright Harry?" She asked softly, Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Thing's are great. Stop worrying, I'm fine." he said as she rested his hand on top of hers. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Okay then. I just wanted to make sure." she stood up and walked out the room.

For the next week, Harry and Camila constantly sent each other letters. Harry was starting to know more and more about her and was starting to like her even more. Ginny started noticing that Harry was distancing himself from her and receiving frequent letters. He kept tellng her that they were from Dumbledore but she was starting to get suspicious. She wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend so after dinner she made her way up to his room where he was laying on his bed.

"Hun, I got you some orange juice." She softly said as she walked in. Harry looked at her and smiled.

'God she's beautiful' he thought to himself. He felt his heart tighten in gilt. He loved two girls and he knew he would have to pick soon. He couldn't keep deceiving Ginny and keeping Camila as his dirty little secret. As Ginny walked towards him, she tripped on Ron's shoes and orange juice flew all over Harry.

"Ron! Bloody idiot! I'm so sorry Harry." she said as she rushed over and started wiping Harry's face with a towel laying on Harry's bed. Haary stood up and laughed.

"It's okay Gin, Ron leaves his stuff everywhere. It's not your fault." Harry took of his soaked t-shirt and frowned in disgust. Ginny couldn't help but stare. Harry really gained some muscle. She felt more ready than ever to take their relationhip to the next level.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Harry said as he grabbbed a spare towel. Ginny nodded.

"I'll wait for you" Ginny said softy, Harry nodded and walked out. Giiny groaned and layed back on his bed.

''I'm so crazy about this guy." She thought, all of a sudden an owl flew in the room. Ginny refrained from screamin even though it scared the living hell out of her. She stood up and walked towards the owl. It was a small grey owl. Ginny pet it gently and it extended his talon to her. Ginny untied the parchement and saw that it had Harry written on it in beautiful cursive writing. Clearly a girl's handwriting. Ginny couldn't help it,she wanted to open the letter so bad. Before she could talk herself out of it, she already opened it her eyes quickly reading it.

Ginny gasped andd stumbled over to the bed. She felt like air was punched out of her.


	11. Waiting

_Ginny gasped and stumbled over to the bed. She felt like air was punched out of her._

* * *

When Harry got back into the room, Ginny was sitting on the bed head hung low. Harry frowned , when he left she was happy.

" What's wrong?" he asked her as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair. Ginny looked up and Harry could see the tears in her eyes. He quickly rushed to her side.

"Gin, talk to me" he said softly. Ginny shook her head and wiped the tears. She smile slightly.

"I'm sorry, its nothing. I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts." She couldn't tell him she read his letter, she didn't want to lose Harry. Harry was worried but if she didn't want to tell him what was wrong then he wasn't gonna push it. Ginny realized Harry was only in a towel and blushed. She quickly stood up, she couldn't help stare at his chest. He definitely grew up this summer.

"You should get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." she quickly said before walking out. Harry grinned and started getting dressed. Ginny ran to the bathroom, quickly locked the door and slumped against the wall. She couldn't hold the tears any longer and started sobbing. She couldn't help think about the letter, the girl who was writing the letter. She was telling him how much she was missing him and how she wished the summer was longer.

"What happened this summer?" she thought to herself. Ginny ran a hand trough her hair in frustration. She got up and walked over to the sink. She looked a mess. Her face was red and her eyes swollen. Ginny turned on the water and splashed some on her face. She sighed and walked out the bathroom. Before anyone saw her, Ginny went to her room and applied some powder and concealer. When Ginny went downstairs, she found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the living room. Harry smiled when he saw her walk in, Ginny made her way over to cuddle with him on the couch. She had to figure out how to not let a girl get between them, it felt so good to be in his arms and she wasn't ready to lose that.

"I have to get those letters before they get to Harry." she thought to herself. Harry squeezed her arm and she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, Ginny smiled.

"How much I love being in your arms right now."Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Ah come on mate, that's my sister." Ginny blushed and threw a pillow at Ron. Harry laughed and kissed her forehead.

For the next couple of weeks, Ginny tried everything she could to catch the little owl and send him back on his worked about 2 times before Ginny realized she couldn't keep running and waiting for a stupid bird. If she could use her wand during the summer,she would've cast a spell to make the bird completely forget about the way to get to the house. Suddenly it dawned on Ginny, he ran to her room and grabbed her trunk. She had a few of the twins enchanted sweets in her trunk. When she finally got the one she wanted, she ran back to Harry's room. Harry was playing chess with Ron downstairs so she hoped the owl would get here soon. Ginny realized he usually came around the same time. It might have been a time zone thing.

After 20 minutes, he finally arrived. Ginny was starting to lose hope so when she saw him she couldn't help but squeal with joy. She quickly gave the owl a confundus treat and he eagerly pecked at it. Ginny grabbed the letter and sent it on his way. She went to the bathroom and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_What is going on? I haven't received any of my previous letters. I hope you answer this one because I really wanna talk to you. Anyways, write me back. Please._

_Camila._

_P.S. I have some news._

Ginny tore the letter into tiny pieces and threw it in the garbage.

"I can't believe this girl. Stay away from my boyfriend." she said to no one in particular. Ginny took a deep breath and smirked at herself in the mirror. Hopefully this was the last time she would be hearing about felt more relaxed and she felt like she could finally enjoy her time with Harry without thinking about another girl stealing him from her.

When Ginny walked out the bathroom, she saw Harry walking up the stairs.

" Hey, where are you going?" she asked. Ginny smiled. Harry looked really good in his shorts and hoodie.

"I'm going to lay down, come with me?" he said, Ginny blushed and nodded. She felt kind of odd going to lie down next to him. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable , she was just nervous. When she lied down next to Harry, she too a deep breath and got a little closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her as he rubbed her arm. Ginny nodded.

"Yea."she hated how her voice sound so childish. Her and Harry had promised to keep their virginity for each other and she was thinking today the day. Ginny looked up at Harry and slowly started kissing him. As it was getting more intense, Harry suddenly tensed up and got off Ginny. Ginny was confused. One second they were all over each other and now he was distancing himself.

"What's wrong? Don't you want this?" Ginny asked. She felt her palms getting sweaty. This was not turning out the way she wanted it ran a hand trough his hair.

"Is this what you want?" he asked her. Ginny nodded.

"We promised to save our virginity for each other remember? Of course I want this."

Harry tensed up and he couldn't help but think of Camila.

"I want us to wait a little more. I want this to be special for both of us and anyone could walk in." Harry said. It wasn't completely the truth but close enough and he needed Ginny to wait. He couldn't sleep with her now, knowing he would lie to her about it being his first time. Ginny was kinda disappointed but she understood.

"I understand what you're saying. I want it to be special for both of us. I can't wait till we get our night." she said softly. Harry gently kissed her. He was holding Ginny in his arms but he couldn't help but thin of Camila's dark silky hair.

'God I miss her' he thought to himself. He hadn't spoken to her in a while and couldn't help but wonder if this was the end. He loved the letters they sent each other and he had to admit he always got so excited when he saw the owl fly trough the window.

"I should go before my parents come up." Gin said softly taking Harry out of his thoughts. Harry nodded but not before holding her closer to him for a second.

"I love you Gin" Ginny couldn't help but smile as she heard those words coming out of his mouth.

"I love you too."

As Ginny walked out she couldn't help but feel giddy, she had the most amazing boyfriend ever. Meanwhile Harry lied down and rubbed his tired eyes

"I'm gonna have to tell her one day." Harry muttered. He knew once his secret was out, no one would forgive him. He would hurt his girlfriend who happens to be his best friend's sister.

The next day when Harry went down for breakfast, everyone was already at the table.

"Harry! there you are. Have a seat and fill up." Mrs Weasley said as Harry walked into the kitchen. Harry sat next to Ron facing Ginny.

"Dumbledore has set up a meeting with all of us Harry." Hermione said as she added some hashbrowns to her plate.

"Fwat?" Ron said, his mouth full of eggs.

"Ron!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"You're such a pig." she said. Harry smiled.

"As I was saying Harry, Dumbledore didn't tell Mr. Weasley why we need to go to Hogwarts." Hermione added taking her eyes away from Ron.

"All of us?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Not Ginny tho." he smirked. Ginny glared at Ron and threw a piece of toast at Ron.

"No food throwing in the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. He was kind of glad he would be out of the house, even if it meant being away from Ginny. Ginny was kind of sad that she couldn't go with the others, but she wasn't surprised. It was always the 3 of them together and she sometimes felt like the outcast.

"When are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"Soon, so get ready you guys. Dumbledore's expecting us." Mr. Weasley said as he got up.

"Alright, let's go Harry" Ron said after gulping down his juice. Ginny watched them as they both walked out.

"He's crazy about you" Hermione said softly. Ginny looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, I know. He's amazing. I can't wait for us to have our night together." Ginny whispered. It took Hermione a minute to get what Ginny meant. Her eyes opened wide.

"Oh! Are you ready for that ?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"I'm kind of nervous but we're not going to do it anytime soon. He wants us to wait a little before taking that step." Ginny whispered. Hermione smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but feel proud of Harry.

" Don't rush it Gin, when it's time you'll know."

Ginny looked at Hermione and raised her eyebrows.

"Did u already, u know." Ginny insinuated. Hermione gasped and shook her head.

"Oh heavens no! Not yet at least" Hermione said and blushed.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Mrs. Weasley said as she charmed a few dishes to wash themselves.

'Nothing!" both girls responded, when Mrs. Weasley turned away both girls giggled.


	12. Shock

_"What are you two talking about over there?" Mrs. Weasley said as she charmed a few dishes to wash themselves._

_'Nothing!" both girls responded, when Mrs. Weasley turned away both girls giggled._

* * *

Ron and Harry we're getting ready in their room when Hermione barged in.

"Oy! what if we were naked?" Ron said as she shook his head and muttered under his breath, Hermione scoffed.

"Shush Ronald" She turned to Harry.

"Turns out Mr. Weasley made a mistake. Dumbledore only wants to see Harry." she said. Ron looked at Harry.

"What for mate?" Harry shrugged. He really didn't know why Dumbledore set up a private meeting with him.

"Mr. Weasley is waiting for you downstairs." Hermione said. Harry nodded and walked out the room. As he was making his way to the stairs, he ran into Ginny.

"Hermione told me you're going alone. Does it have to do with you-know-who?"she asked softly. Harry shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"I'll tell you everything when I get back." he said as he made his way towards the stairs. When Harry got downstairs, Mr. Weasley was waiting for him. Once he saw Harry, he threw floo powder in the fireplace.

"You go first Harry" he said quickly. Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled.

"Dumbledore's office!"

Not skilled with traveling by fireplace, Harry fell as soon as he landed. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. Dumbledore was sitting at his chair, eyes twinkling in amusement. Mr. Weasley followed shortly after.

"Thank you Arthur. Minerva and the teachers are in the Great Hall. If you would excuse us please." Dumbledore said softly. Mr. Weasley nodded and quickly left. Once the door was closed, Dumbledore turned towards Harry.

"How have you been Harry?" He asked, Harry smiled.

"I've been well professor" Dumbeldore motioned for Harry to have a seat in front of him. Harry obliged and sat down. He couldn't help but wonder what this meeting was all about. Dumbledore's face got very serious all of sudden. It made Harry nervous. He was bracing himself for bad news concerning Voldemort.

"Is it Voldemort sir? " Harry asked panicked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Voldemort has been laying low. He has attacked a few small towns but nothing major," he said. Harry sighed in relief but his relief was soon replaced by confusion.

"I'm confused sir. Why am I here?" he asked. Dumbledore stood up and started pacing.

"This summer you and the Dursleys went to Hawaii correct?"he asked after two minutes of pacing. Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest and nodded.

"I have to admit Harry, I sort of manipulated the situation." Dumbledore added. Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand," Dumbledore turned towards him.

"I wanted you to go to Hawaii. I wanted you to meet someone very dear to me." he said. Harry ran a hand trough his messy hair.

"Who?" he asked.

"My granddaughter." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry looked at Dumledore in shock. He didn't know Dumbledore had living relatives.

"You have a granddaughter? I don't think I've met her sir" he said shaking his head slightly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, she is a very powerful witch. She's been home schooled and tutored by one of the greatest witches I know. My daughter," Harry was at a loss for words.

"Dumbledore has family after all" he tought to himself. Dumbledore turned to him, the twinkle in his eyes diminishing.

"Unfortunately my daughter passed away before she could finish her education so I had to enlist the help of others to care for her and teach her. " Harry didn't know what to say but apologize for the loss of his daughter.

"Thank you Harry, but she left a piece of her behind here with us." Harrry nodded

"I still don't understand what I have to do with all this sir." Harry said softly. Dumbledore turned towards a door at the back of his office. The door opened and a cloaked figure walked in. Harry stood up and walked towards Dumbledore.

"Professor?" he asked. The figure stopped not far from them and pulled back her hood. Harry's felt the blood rush to his head. He suddenly felt light headed. It was Camila.

"I thought I would never see her again, especially not this soon," he thought to himself. Camila looked down, her dark hair created a curtain around her face.

"You've met her, right Harry?" Dumbeldore asked. Harry knew he didn't have to say anything, the expression on his face said it all. He nodded not trusting himself to talk. He cleared his throat.

"Uh yes, we've met" he said, his voice cracking slightly. Harry was nervous.

"What is going on?" the voice inside his head kept asking. Camila wouldn't look Harry's way.

"It seems you too got along like I hoped. Maybe a little too well actually." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry didn't know wheter he shouldve taken that as a joke.

'Sir?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"She's with child Harry" Dumbledore said softly. Harry felt the blood drain from his face. He quickly grabbed the chair and sat down. He ran a hand trough his hair.

"Uhh" was all that came from his mouth. Dumbledore motioned for Camila to sit next to him. She did so without a glance towards Harry.

"This is a serious matter Harry. This can bring great danger to you and Camila." Dumbledore said softly. Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He looked up at Dumbledore.

"What do we do?" he asked, his voice came out hoarse. Dumbledore nodded.

"That is up to you too to decided." he said before walking out the office. Once Dumbledore was gone, Harry got up and started pacing.

" Can you stop?" Camila snapped. Harry turned towards her.

"How can you be so calm about this!" he yelled. Harry put his face in his hands.

" God, Gin is gonna kill me" he muttered. Camila stood up.

"I didn't ask for this to happen."she said softly. Harry looked her.

"Did you really not know who I was when you first met me or was that a lie?" he asked. Camila was taken aback the tone in his voice. It made her angry.

"No I did not know. There is no reason for me to lie to you. My life was great before you showed up anyways!" she said before turning towards the window. Harry sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. This is just a shock to me" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. Camila didn't turn back.

"I was gonna tell you, but you never answered my letters." she said softly. Harry frowned,

"I never got any of your letters. I just assumed you didn't want to talk to me." he said. Camila turned around and shook her head.

"Stupid owl" she muttered. Harry took a good look at her, she was even more beautiful then he remembered.

"What are we gonna do?"he asked, his voice breaking slightly. Camila felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Keep it?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question, it just did. Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't want you to get rid of him or her" he said softly. Camila sighed.

" We got ourselves into the biggest mess"she said as she put her face in her hands. Harry walked over to her and just held her. Camila let all the tears she's been holding in come out. It felt good to be in Harry's arms. She quickly calmed down and blushed. Harry's shirt was soaked but he didn't mind.

"So, Dumbledore's granddaughter uh?" he said jokingly. Camila wiped her tears and smiled slightly.

"Yea, I actually met him when I was 10. Right before my mom died." she said. Harry nodded and didn't press on. He didn't want to upset her again. They both turned to the door when they heard it open and Dumbledore walked in.

" Harry, you will be going back to headquarters with Camila." he said. Harry's eyes grew wide. Dumbledore noticed

"I'm sorry Harry, it's the only way to make sure she's safe." he said. Harry nodded and ran a hand threw his hair.

" I'm sorry," Camila said softly. Harry didn't turn back. He was thinking of what he would tell Ginny.  
"She's gonna be devastated" he muttered to no one in particular. Camila heard him and looked down.

"How did I get myself in this mess?" she thought to herself. Mr. Weasley walked in, his face looked slightly grim.

"Great, he knows" Harry thought. He couldn't even look at him.

"You go first Harry" Mr. Weasley said. Harry nodded and grabbed the floo powder. He landed ungracefully and stood up to brush himself off. Hearing the fireplace, Hermione, Ginny and Ron rushed in the living room.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked as soon as he saw Harry. Before Harry could say anything, Camila walked out the fireplace and Mr. Weasley followed shortly after. Mr. Weasley quickly walked out the living room. Hermione and Ginny looked curiously at Camila who was looking around the room. Ron's mouth dropped.

"blimey" he muttered under his breath, Hrmione coughed and glared at hm. Ron's face turned bright red.

"Uh guys, this is Camila. Dumbledore's granddaughter." Harry said. Camila smiled slightly. Hermione and Ginny greeted her warmly, shaking her hand. Ron blushed and muttered a small hello. Camila couldn't help but smile at his shyness.

"Are you staying here?" Hermione asked curiously. Camila nodded and brought her cloak closer to her body. Harry felt she was uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Yea, Dumbledore thought it would be safer for her to stay here, "he said softly. Ginny nodded.

"You can stay in our room!" she said brightly. Harry didn't know how confortable he was with them being in the same room.

"No dear, I cleaned up Sirius's room for her" It was Mrs. Weasley. She gave Harry a hard look before walking out. Harry looked on sadly as she walked out. She became a mom for him and Harry knew that their relationship will never be the same, he was about to break her daughter's heart. Camila moved in closer to Harry to show her support. That didn't go unnoticed by Ginny and Hermione who looked at each other. Ginny felt a pang of jealousy at seeing another girl so close to Harry.

"I should take you to your room" Harry told Camila. He told his friends he'll be back shortly. Once they left, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Dumbledore's granddaughter! I didn't even know he had kids" she whispered. Hermione nodded.

"I think there's more to this than we know" she said softly. Hermione was never easily fooled. She new something was up.

Upstairs, Harry opened the door to Sirius's old room. It was bigger than Harry expected it to be. Unlike the rest of the house, the walls were royal blue with black trim.

"It's nice" Camila said as she closed the door. Harry nodded.

"It was my godfather's room way back," Harry looked around curiously. It was his first time being here. Suddenly he turned around quickly, startling Camila sightly.

"Can I?" he said, motioning for her cloak. Camila blushed slightly and nodded. Harry moved the cloak away from her body. He looked down at her stomach and saw that it was barely noticable.

"I can still hide it for a little while" she said as if reading his mind. Harry nodded and took off her cloak for her. There was a knock on the door. Camila went to open it. It was Ginny.

"Hey, Dumbledore dropped off your things." she said. There were 3 suitcases in the hallway.

"You don't travel light eh" she added jokingly. Camila smiled and helped her bring her suitcases in the room.

"This room is amazing!" Ginny said as she walked in. Harry looked at her, he felt saddened that soon she'll hate him. Ginny looked at Harry, he smiled slightly.

" Harry, lets let her rest. She's probably exhausted" Truthfully, Ginny wanted Harry to be with her. She wasn't comfortable with him being with Camila in her room. Camila was gorgeous, Ginny couldn't deny it. Harry nodded. He turned to Camila who felt acward standing there.

"You don't wanna come down with us?" he asked, Ginny was slightly annoyed by this, she wanted it to be just them."

"No, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when it's supper time?" Harry nodded and smiled. Camila walked to her suitcase and opened it up. When her back was turned, she heard the door close softly.

Harry and Ginny went to his room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

"Aright mate, spill" Ron said as soon as she saw Harry. Harry turned bright red.

"Not now guys, later." he said looking down. Hermione frowned.

"But why?" she asked. Harry ran a hand trough his hair and sat on his bed.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you guys when the time is right." he said. Hermione didn't push further but no knowing was driving her crazy.

"She's nice," Ginny said,Harry nodded.

"And gorgeous!" Ron blurted out, earning a slap on the hand from Hermione.

"Not something to say in front of your girlfriend Ronald!" her face turned bright red. Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Blimey, I'm sorry 'Mione" he said softly. She only nodded.

"Harry stared at the wall as he was in deep thought.

"She is gorgeous," he thought to himself.

"I have to tell them soon"

Ginny moved in closer to Harry and he looked down at her. He gently kissed her forehead and turned to Ron and Hermione.

" So, where do the Cannons rank Ron?" Harry said.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes as Ron started going on and on about quidditch.


	13. You Have Me

_Ginny moved in closer to Harry and he looked down at her. He gently kissed her forehead and turned to Ron and Hermione._

_" So, where do the Cannons rank Ron?" Harry said._

_Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes as Ron started going on and on about quidditch._

* * *

Harry walked up to Camila's room and took a deep breath before knocking softly.

"Come in," he heard trough the door. Harry opened the door to find Camila sitting Indian style on the bed deeply concentrated on a book. He walked over and sat next to her.

"What are you reading?" he asked softly, Camila looked up at him and smiled, she closed the book to show him the title. _Motherhood._

Harry felt his heart beating in his chest, he couldn't deny he was scared. Camila noticed his change of attitude and quickly put the book away.

"Is it supper time already?" she asked, Harry nodded and stood up. Camila followed. Harry couldn't help but notice how she tied her hair up in a messy bun and changed into a sweater and an extremely short pair of shorts, showing off her tan legs. Harry blushed and quickly turned around towards the door. Camila sighed and followed Harry downstairs.

"Great, " she muttered and she fisted and unfisted her hands nervously. When they got to the kitchen, everyone was already there. Harry noticed Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and other order members were there also. Harry greeted Remus with a big hug. Camila stood in the doorway and stared at everyone. She looked at her grandfather who smiled and held out his hand. Camila's face instantly brightened up and she reached out for it and took a sit in front of him, facing Harry. Everyone at the table looked curiously at Camila. Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled.

"Everyone, this is Camila. My granddaughter," there were many gasps heard in the kitchen. Camila blushed and looked down. Mrs Weasley walked over and placed a plate in front of her. Camila looked up and smiled at her to show her gratitude. Mrs Weasley didn't return the smile and slightly glared at her before walking back to her seat. Harry frowned and looked at Camila who's head went back down. He ran a hand trough his messy hair and sighed. He felt someone squeeze his thigh and looked next to him and Ginny who smiled and reached for his hand under the table. When Harry looked back up, he saw Dumbledore staring at him and his face flushed .

"Let's eat," Ron said breaking the silence in the kitchen. Everyone laughed and reached for Mrs. Weasleys' food. Camila ate a lot and that didn't go unnoticed by Harry who couldn't help but smile at her appetite.

"I thin you're stomach is as big as Ron," Ginny said teasingly. Camila chocked on her food slightly and stared at Harry who wouldn't meet her gaze. After supper, Dumbledore stood up. Harry felt his heart beating.

"Was he gonna tell everyone?" he thought to himself. Camila put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Great,"she thought. Harry removed his hand from Ginny's and looked down at the kitchen table.

"If I could have everyone's attention," Dumbledore said, everyone hushed and looked at him. Dumbledore's face was grim.

"What is it Albus? An attack?" Moody said.

"There will be one in the next five minutes," Harry muttered under his breath, Ginny heard and looked at him curiously. Dumbledore sighed, he suddenly looked older to Harry.

"We are gonna have to set up more protection around Harry and Camila,"he said. Hermione and Ginny both looked at Camila. She wouldn't look at anyone but Harry who avoided her gaze

"That is understandable. Harry being who he is and Camila being your granddaughter. Do you think Voldemort is planning something?" Remus asked. Albus smiled sadly.

"Not exactly Remus. Harry being who he is has to be protected, any person in this world with the last name Potter will constantly be in danger as long as Voldemort lives. Especially a young defenseless child," he said. Many were confused and looked at each other.

"Professor, I don't think Harry is a poor defenseless child. I mean, he has proved himself to be quite skilled." Hermione said, there were a lot of whispering around the table of people agreeing with her. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione.

"Yes he has Miss Granger, but the poor defenseless child I am talking about is not Harry," he said as he stared at Camila. She felt like she wanted to shrink and disappear. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall looked at her oldest friend curiously. Like everyone else around the table, she didn't understand.

"I'm pregnant!"

Harry quickly turned towards Camila. His eyes were wide in shock. He couldn't believe she just yelled it out like that. Camila met his gaze and her face flushed red. She couldn't stand the suspense and everyone wondering what her grandfather was talking about. It was starting to get to her.

"There it's done," Camila added looking up at Dumbledore who put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of support. Many gasps were heard around the table.

"She's too young,"

"Albus, a child?"

"Why does Dumbledore want her child?"

Many questions and comments were being voiced by everyone. Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone went quiet. Hermione looked at Camila sadly.

"I'm so sorry Camila, but we're all gonna be here to help you," she said softly. Camila looked at Hermione and couldn't help but smile at her kindness.

"Is the father involved ?" Remus asked, Harry's face turned bright red. Camila didn't answer, she looked at Harry. She clearly wanted him to answer the question.

"I am," Harry chocked out. Harry head Ginny gasp next to him, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew he hurt her.

"Mate," Ron said softly. Harry looked up at Camila who had tears in her eyes.

"I think supper is everyone, everyone head home." Dumbledore said softly. The order members who didn't stay at Grimmauld place stood up to leave. As he was walking out, Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Harry kept his head down but did appreciate the gesture. There was only, Camila, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron's parents left in the kitchen. No one would say Weasley stood up and started cleaning the kitchen table. Charming the dishes to magically clea themselves in the process.

"I can't believe this!"Ginny's voice cut trough the silence. Harry looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Gin-," Harry started. Ginny shook her head and the tears spilled over.

"You cheated! I thought you loved me. You lied to me Harry,"she said as her voice stood up and walked to her. Ginny backed up.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," he said softly. Ginny scoffed.

"You mean you never meant for _her_ to get pregnant," she said angrily. She looked at Camila who had tears running down her face also.

"I love you Gin, it was a mistake. I swear. A mistake I made this summer," he said desperately. Camila wiped her tears once she heard Harry call her a mistake. She shook her head.

"Be strong," she thought to herself. It did hurt her to know that was the way Harry saw her. She sighed and looked over at Hermione and Ron who were staring at her. Ron stared in shock and Camila could see a number of feeling come across Hermione's face.

"We were suppose to save ourselves for each other, but this whole time you were lying about waiting for the right moment. I can't believe this," Ginny said as she ran a hand trough her red hair.

"I was gonna tell you, I just didn't know how. I didn't even know she was pregnant till this morning!" he said as she again tried to reach for her. Ginny moved away.

"Just stay the hell away from me Potter, I'm done with you," she spat as she ran out the kitchen. Harry sighed as he watched her walk out. He turned to Ron who turned away from Camila to look at stood up and walked over to his best friend who was clearly disoriented.

"Ron-" Harry started. Ron clenched his fist and struck Harry who stumbled backwards. Camila gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"I guess I deserved that," Harry mumbled. Ron's face was red.

"When you started dating Gin, I was fine with it Harry. You were my best mate, I knew you were gonna treat her right. I thought you weren't going to hurt her. This is low Harry, the only person I can think of who would do something like this is Malfoy,"Ron said angrily. Harry felt his heart sink when Ron compared him to Malfoy. He knew how much they both hated him and to know that Ron hated him as much as he hated Malfoy hurt. Ron shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Hermione let's go," he said angrily as he turned to her. Hermione looked sadly at Harry and sighed before following Ron out the door. Harry didn't move, he lost his girlfriend and two best friends in less than ten minutes. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and stood up,he didn't say one word to Harry. He just walked out. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked towards Mrs Weasley. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. She was wiping her hands on her apron.

"You should go upstairs," she said coldly as she turned towards the sink. Harry's shoulder slumped and he turned to Camila. She stood up and walked over to couldn't stay mad at him seeing how hurt he was.

"Lets go," she said softly as she grabbed his hand and led him out the kitchen. Camila led Harry to her room, knowing he couldn't go in the room he shared with Ron. Once in the room, Harry laid on the bed and put his face in his hands. Camila was about to say something when she heard him sobbing. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She walked over and put her arms around him, letting him sob on her shoulder.

"We'll figure this out Harry, the both of us. You'll always have me and the baby," she whispered softly as she rubbed his back. They stayed like that until Harry dozed off. Camila sat up and looked at him. He looked like a regular guy, not the grand wizard who saved the wizarding world that everyone made him out to be. She brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and kissed his cheeks. She brought up the sheets to cover both of them and sighed as she laid back down next to him.

"We're gonna be okay," she whispered before closing her eyes.


	14. Potter Manor

_"We'll figure this out Harry, the both of us. You'll always have me and the baby," she whispered softly as she rubbed his back. They stayed like that until Harry dozed off. Camila sat up and looked at him. He looked like a regular guy, not the grand wizard who saved the wizarding world that everyone made him out to be. She brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and kissed his cheeks. She brought up the sheets to cover both of them and sighed as she laid back down next to him._

_"We're gonna be okay," she whispered before closing her eyes._

* * *

Harry woke up next to a soft body, he looked over and saw Camila sleeping quietly next to him. He heard a soft snore and couldn't help but smile. He got off the bed and made sure to place the cover back properly so she didn't get cold. He stretched and looked around. He was glad Camila brought him here, there was no way he could sleep in the room he shared with Ron after everything that happened. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his watch. It was eight in the morning, he was sure everyone was still sleeping. He quietly slipped out the room and walked over to his room. He slowly opened the door and peaked in. Ron was snoring loudly on his side. Harry looked over and saw his side of the room a mess.

"I guess Ron did this," he muttered as he looked at his trashed bed. He walked over and quickly put his stuff in his trunk. He grabbed Hedwig's cage waking her up in the process. Harry quickly hushed her when she started hooting. He walked out the room and walked back to Camila's room. When she walked in, she was awake. A smile lit up her face when she saw Harry. When she woke up and didn't find him, it made her feel bad and slightly mad that he pulled a disappearing at on her and walked out before she woke up.

"Hi," she said softly, Harry smiled back and put his trunk and cage next to the door.

"Why are you up?" he asked curiously as he made his way back to the bed. Camila shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she replied, her voice slightly horse from just waking up. Harry smiled sadly and sat next to her.

"Last night was rough," he started. Camila snorted.

"To say the least," Harry ignored her comment and continued.

"Hopefully they find a way to forgive me, they've been my best friends since the day I met them on the train. We've been trough too much to let this ruin our friendship. I really did love Ginny, but I know it's gonna take her more time. I did hurt her bad." he said,Camila nodded and looked down at the bed. Harry grabbed her hand and she looked up. Light blue eyes met emerald green.

"You are carrying my only family Camila. You mean so much to me. I may not have my friends but I'm glad I have you," he said softly. Camila smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. The moment was ruined when Camila covered her mouth to yawn. They both laughed and Harry stood up.

"Go back to bed 'Mila , you need to take care of yourself" he said. Camila nodded and laid back down.

"I'll tuck you in," he added with a chuckle. Her brought the covers around her and kissed her forehead. Camila blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly. Harry kissed her cheek. He grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. As he opened the door, he saw Ginny walking by. Their eyes met and she flushed red with anger.

"Did you have a nice night?" she spat in anger, Harry sighed and shook his head.

"We didn't do anything Gin, it wasn't like that," he replied. Ginny shook her head and walked back to her room and slammed her door. Harry hung his head and walked to the bathroom.

For the next couple of weeks, Harry and Camila felt like outcasts in the house. No one really talked to them, it was getting lonely for the both of them. Camila spent most of her time in her room and Harry was in the library a lot of the time. It was Harry's birthday in a couple of days and it didn't help his he thought bout his life and school, he didn't hear the door to the library open.

"Harry," Camila said breaking Harry out of his thoughts. He looked up at her. Camila looked sadly at Harry, she hadn't seen him smile for weeks now and she couldn't help but feel it was all her fault.

"My grandfather's downstairs. He wants to see us," she said softly. Harry nodded and stood up. He followed Camila downstairs to find Dumbledore standing near the door. Dumbledore looked up at them, his eyes twinkling.

"What's going on professor?" Harry asked when he saw him. Dumbledore smiled at the both of them.

"I think that it would be better for both of you if I move you into a new place," he said, Camila looked at Harry who looked confused.

"A new place?" he asked Dumbledore who nodded.

"Camila needs to be in an environment that is beneficial for her health. I think all the tension and dramatics going on here for the last couple of weeks isn't healthy for the both of you. I will be moving you to one of the Potter properties. It's the house your father grew up in. I thought it would be good for the both of you,"

Harry was shocked. He didn't even know he had any properties owned by the Potter family. Camila couldn't help but smile. She would've given anything to get away from the constant glares, whispers and looks every time she entered a room. Harry was hesitant, he still wanted to try and work things out with everyone. He was about to voice this out when he heard laughter and conversation coming from the kitchen. It hurt him a little to know he wasn't included. As if sensing his hesitation, Camila reached out and grabbed his hand. Harry looked at her and she smiled.

"I have to start thinking about her and my baby." Harry told Dumbledore turning back towards him. Dumbledore smiled.

"Let's go get our things and we'll meet you back down here," he added. Dumbledore nodded , his eyes twinkling.

"I will go and tell the everyone of your departure," he told them. Harry couldn't help but wonder if they would come and say goodbye but he doubted it. Camila and Harry quickly packed up their things.

"Are you sure about this?" Camila asked once they were done. Harry nodded and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, you are my priority Mila and I want to do everything I can to make sure you and my baby are taken care of. I thin being away from everyone will be good. It will will help us concentrate on us and our family," he said. Camila felt tears well up in her eyes. Harry wiped them away when they fell.

"Come one, let's go home. I'm kind of excited to see where my father grew up," he smiled and kissed her cheek. Camila nodded. When they were back downstairs, Hermione stood there with Dumbledore. Harry felt hope rise in his chest when he saw her. He smiled and Hermione hugged him.

"Take care of yourself Harry," she said softly. She looked at Camilla and didn't say anything. Camila raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing she still doesn't like me," Camila joked, Harry looked at her. Her eyes were void of any emotion but Harry could tell it made her mad. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on, forget about that," he said as he smiled at Dumbledore who led them towards the living room. He handed them both floo powder.

"Yell Potter Manor loud and clear,"he instructed. Harry went first. He was able to control his landing and slightly stumbled when he walked out the fireplace. He gasped when he looked around. It was beautiful. The living room was lavishly furnished and the high ceiling too Harry's breath away. The colors royal blue and gold were clearly a theme in the household. Harry didn't hear Camila and Dumbledore walk out the fireplace. He started looking around at the painting above the fireplace. It was a picture of hs father and his grandparents.

"This is beautiful," he head Camila say and nodded as he stared at the painting. His grandfather was tall and would've been intimidating if not for the warm smile on his face. He had dark hair that was slightly mixed in with some grey and blue eyes. Harry smiled when he looked at his grandmother, her blond hair was in a bob and he could see the kindness in her brown eyes. She was sitting down while the two men stood on each side of her.

"Wow," Camila whispered behind him. Harry turned and smiled.

"This is amazing," he said softly. Camila nodded. Harry looked around and frowned.

"Where's professor Dumbledore?"he asked, Camila stretched her arms.

"He left, he had business to attend to." she said. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Let's go put our stuff away and check out the house," he said. Camila smiled and walked upstairs. There were many doors and after many guesses, they finally found the master bedroom. Camila squealed.

"Oh my god! A walk in closet. This is amazing! " she said as she ran in to look around. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Women" he thought. Harry laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. Camila walked back into the room.

"Tired?" she asked. Harry opened his eyes and shook his head.

"No, just thinking about how our lives changed in such a short amount of time," Camila nodded and sighed.

"More changes are to come, so we might as well make the most of it," she said. Harry sat up and nodded.

"Alright, let's put our stuff away and go find something to eat," he said as he gestured towards her suitcases and his trunk. Camila squealed and her face lit up. Harry smiled, it was the first sincere smile in a while and it felt good.


	15. Settling In

_"Alright, let's put our stuff away and go find something to eat," he said as he gestured towards her suitcases and his trunk. Camila squealed and her face lit up. Harry smiled, it was the first sincere smile in a while and it felt good._

* * *

Once they got settled in, Camila and Harry made their way to the kitchen. It was gorgeous. Marble countertops and dark wood cabinets.

"It's so pretty," Camila said as she slid her hand on top of the smooth surface. Harry nodded and opened the fridge. He smiled when he saw that it was fully stocked.

"So, there's nothing that's already made. We're gonna have to cook," he said after looking around for a few seconds. Camila walked over and Harry moved aside so she could see.

"That's fine, I can make spaghetti and meatballs. " She said as she took out some ingredients. Harry frowned.

"Are you sure? you're not tired?." he asked. Camila smiled at Harry.

"You're so cute when you worry, but stop I'm fine," she said as she put her hand on his arm. Harry blushed and nodded.

"Alright, want me to help?" he asked, Camila shook her head.

"No, I got this. Go check out the rest of the house while I get this done," she said as she put a pot of water on the stove. Harry smiled and walked away. He made his way upstairs. There were a few rooms they hadn't checked out. The house was huge, as Harry made his way around all the rooms he discovered there were a total of 6 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms. As he was about to make his way downstairs, he noticed a door at the end of the hallway, he opened it and saw that it was a storage room. Boxes were neatly piled up in the far corner and furniture was covered in fabric.

"Harry"

Harry jumped slightly, he turned around to see Camila. She smiled apologetically.

"Food's ready, come" she said softly. Harry followed her out and slowly closed the door behind him.

"There's a lot of stuff in there that I wanna check out," he told Camila as they headed downstairs. Camila nodded.

"We can look through them after work," she said as she lead Harry to the dining room.

Once they sat down, Camila looked wearily at Harry waiting for him to taste her spaghetti. Harry took a bit and smiled.

"It's reawy goof," he said, mouth full. Camila laughed and dug into her food.

* * *

Back at the Dursleys, Ginny was laying in bed as Hermione rambled on about Ron.

"Ugh! he just frustrates me sometimes!, dumb over," she said angrily. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked over Hermione.

"But you love him," she simply said, Hermione blushed and sighed.

"Yea, I do" she said softly. Ginny smiled sadly.

"You told him?" she asked, Hermione shook her head, then sighed.

"I keep talking about me and Ron, how are you feeling?" she asked Ginny who hung her head.

"I'm still hurting really bad, I can't believe Harry did that to me. I was planning to spend the rest of my life with him. I know I'm young but it just felt so right," she said, her voice cracking slightly. Hermione walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I would have never expected that from him. Do you think you will ever forgive him?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know if I will ever get over it." she replied, she rubbed her tired eyes.

"But I still love him," she aded. Hermione sighed.

"I wonder what it's gonna be like at school this year. Ron wants nothing to do with him. Harry's my friend but Ron is my boyfriend," she told Ginny who nodded.

"All I know right now is that I don't want anything to do with him or _her **  
**_," Ginny said angrily. Hermione ran a hand trough her bushy hair.

* * *

Camila and Harry were going trough the boxes in the attic, they found all the old family photos.

"I have no pictures of the rest of my family, only my parents." Harry said as he flipped the pages. Camila walked over to the furniture and gasped.

"It's a crib!" she said, as she removed the fabric. It was a gorgeous royal blue and gold baby crib.

"It's beautiful," she added as she rubbed her hand on the smooth surface. Harry walked over and he couldn't deny the beauty of it.

"We can use it for the baby," he suggested softly knowing it was what she wanted. Camila nodded and smiled.

"I can't believe we're having a baby. I still can't believe it," she said. Harry put a hand over her shoulders.

"I know but we're going to be fine," he said as he brought her closer to him.

"School is starting in a few weeks," she whispered. Harry closed his eyes. He was entering his sixth year soon and had no friends.

"Am I going to stay here by myself while you're at school?" Camila asked suddenly, Harry frowned.

"You can't stay here by yourself. We'll have to talk to Dumbledore about it," he replied. Camila nodded.

"I can just walk around the grounds while you're in class. I already technically graduated," she said as she moved away from Harry to look inside the crib. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Beautiful and smart," he said with laughter in his voice. Camila rolled her eyes but smiled.

For the next week, Camila and Harry spent a lot of time getting to know each other a lot more. Harry couldn't deny that he loved spending time with her. His birthday was coming up and Harry felt a pang in his heart, he wouldn't share this birthday with his friends. He hoped they would forgive him eventually but knew he needed to think about Camila and his future son.

The day of his birthday, Harry woke up to Camila tickling his nose.

"Really?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Camila giggled and stood up.

"Happy birthday," she said as she kissed his cheek. Harry blushed.

"Thank you," he replied as he got up.

"Alright, go shower. I have the whole day planned for us," Camila said as she walked out the room. Harry laughed and did as he was told. When he walked downstairs, he saw Camila set up his breakfast plate. She made all his favourites.

"Wow, I'm feeling very spoiled right now," he said as he sat down to eat. Camila nodded.

"As you should, now hurry up and eat," she said as she messed up his hair. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in between bites. Camila shrugged.

"Been having some morning sickness and I'm hungry all the time, but overall I feel fine," she replied. Harry nodded and looked down at her stomach.

"How far along are you know?" he asked. Camila smiled slightly.

"About 6 weeks," she replied as she rested her hand on her stomach. Harry looked up at her face.

"You're going to be a great mom," he said softly. Camila bit her lip.

"You're going to be a great father,"

Harry smiled and finished his plate.

"Alright what now?" he asked as he leaned back.

"Presents!" Camila yelled as she stood up and walked into the living room. When Harry followed her into the living room he saw there were a pile of presents on the floor.

"Camila, you shouldn't have bought all this!" Harry was in shock. Camila laughed.

"I didn't. A few of your friends sent these over two," she said as she sat on the couch indian style. Harry frowned and starting going trough the gifts hoping he would get some from Hermione or the Weasley's.

He got chocolates from Tonks, he opened and handed them to Camila who gladly ate them. From Remus, he got a baby blanket. Camila gasped.

"I love it," she whispered. Harry held it up, it was a beautiful light yellow baby blanket with small emerald green crowns. He handed it to Camila and opened the letter Remus sent along with it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know things must be really hard for you right now. You've made some not so smart decisions lately but I will always support you. You will always have me, don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. Take care of Camila and your baby. They're you're family, be there for them. I know a lot of people are angry but if they are your real friends then they will come around eventually. Don't lose hope.__  
_

_Moony_

Harry smiled as he finished reading the letter. He put it to the side and grabbed the next gift. It was from Dumbledore, it was a small box. When he unwrapped it, he found a ring. As he read Dumbledore's letter, he found out that it was the Potter family ring. He slipped it on his right ring finger and smiled. Camila looked at Harry and smiled when she saw how happy he was.

Harry quickly opened the rest of the presents, he got a book from Hagrid and a wand holster from Moody. There were only two gifts left. Harry's heart jumped when he saw that one of them was from Ginny. He ripped the box open and looked in. His smile faded when he saw that Ginny sent him everything he ever gave her.

"Who is it from?" Camila asked, Harry hung his head.

"Ginny," he whispered. Camila moved closer and looked in the box. It didn't take her long to figure out that this wasn't a gift. She frowned and grabbed the box. Harry looked at her.

"I will not let her ruin your birthday," she said angrily as she stood up, box in hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Harry asked as she walked away.

"Burn it!" Camila replied. She walked outside and put the box down. She raised her hand and fir engulfed the box. Harry didn't know about her wandless magic. She didn't want to tell him just yet. When she walked back into the house, Harry already opened her gift. He was staring at it, mouth hanging open.

"Mila, it's beautiful," he said softly. Camila smiled and sat next to him.

"I saw it in a store in Hawaii and thought of you," she replied as she lightly touched the necklace. It was a thin gold and emerald chain. It wasn't feminine or to gaudy.

"I love it," Harry said as he put it on. Camila ran a hand trough his hair.

"Happy birthday," she whispered. Harry turned to look at her. Camila's heart jumped and she could feel her breath quicken. Harry leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Camila grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. When they broke away, Harry couldn't help but smile. Camila bit her lip. Harry move a strand of hair away from her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Camila blushed.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," she says as she she put her hand on top of his. Harry smiles.

"So what now?" he asked. Camila smiles and giggled.

"A dip in the pool?" she suggested. Harry nodded, and stood up. He held out her hand and she grabbed it.

"Sounds good to me," he replied as he led her upstairs to get changed.


End file.
